Augmented reality allows people to view their surroundings in the real world, usually through a set of eyeglasses and/or a screen, supplemented with virtual (i.e., augmented reality) images. This allows for an enhanced experience for the person exploring his/her surroundings. In some cases, though, a virtual image may obscure a real object or another virtual image that the user is interested in looking at. This may cause confusion and frustration for the user, as well as reduces efficiency. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in augmented reality systems and methods.